Blasphème, et autres minifics
by Nelja
Summary: Collection de mes minifics yaoi sur Death Note écrites pour des amies. Contient la fic qui était là sous le titre Blasphème, et quelques autres. Couples : LightMikami, MelloMatt, LightMatsuda, LightL.
1. Blasphème, LightMikami

_Cadeau pour Howan, qui voulait du yaoi Light/Mikami (bon, c'est très léger, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, désolée). Légers spoilers jusqu'aux chapitres... environ 90, je pense, mais rien de bien grave, si vous connaissez Mikami. Tout appartient à Ooba et Obata (qui sont des génies tous les deux)._

* * *

A l'origine, Mikami voulait juste que Dieu reconnaisse sa vertu et lui accorde sa bénédiction. Il a été plus qu'exaucé, puisqu'Il lui a délégué son pouvoir de tuer.

Jamais il n'a eu la moindre pensée rebelle quand Dieu lui a fait des reproches sur ses choix et lui a inspiré de meilleurs critères. Bien sûr, le choix ne revenait qu'à Lui. Le seul regret de Mikami était de devoir effacer les mails, par sécurité. Même s'il en retenait chaque mot, même s'ils n'étaient que transmis par Takada, il aurait aimé garder quelque chose de Lui.

Mais sa foi reste imparfaite. Parce que quand il a entendu Sa voix froide, fière et calme à travers le téléphone, il l'a trouvée plus attirante que terrifiante.

C'est Dieu, ce n'est pas un humain. Mikami ne doit souhaiter que Sa parole, et être reconnaissant pour avoir pu lui faire allégeance. Pourtant, parfois, il rêve qu'il le rencontre, il se prosterne devant Lui, il entend Sa voix... Mais toujours il se réveille avant d'avoir pu regarder Son visage, sentant juste le contact furtif, délicieux et blasphématoire de Ses mains sur son front.


	2. Le plus fidèle, LightMatsuda

_Pour Frudule, qui a demandé du Matsuda/Light, sur le thème "Le plus fidèle". Bon, le yaoi est très discret, hein ?_

* * *

Matsuda est le seul qui n'a jamais cru que Light était Kira, ni seulement pu l'imaginer. Yagami-san lui-même a été troublé par les déductions de L.

C'est horrible, cette situation, cette suspiscion qui brise les familles. Matsuda espère de toutes ses forces que Kira sera bientôt arrêté : justice sera faite, et Light sera blanchi.

Quand il imagine cela, pour se réconforter aux heures les plus sombres, il espère en rougissant que sa fidélité et son absence de doutes seront reconnues un jour, et que Light, si pur mais si distant, se rapprochera un peu de lui.


	3. Chocolat, MelloMatt

_Ecrit pour Frudule, qui a demandé le premier baiser de Mello et Matt. Spoiler pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui sont ces persos, PG-13._

* * *

"Bien sûr, goût de chocolat", est la première pensée de Matt quand Mello l'agrippe par le col et l'embrasse violemment ; puis il y a la langue de Mello dans sa bouche, son corps contre le sien, ses cheveux caressant ses joues, et il ne pense plus du tout.

"Tu es avec moi." Le ton est sans réplique.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Matt aurait soutenu Mello plutôt que Near de toute façon. Il sait que Mello aussi le savait très bien : ce baiser est un jeu, un symbole, un plaisir désintéressé peut-être, plus qu'un instrument de persuasion.


	4. Inattention, LightMikami

_Pour Howan, qui volait le premier baiser de Light et Mikami, ce qui m'oblige à envoyer quelque peu valser la timeline. Spoilers si vous ne savez pas qui est Mikami._

* * *

Enfin Mikami peut voir Dieu en personne ; et il réalise qu'il est plus en train de s'enivrer de sa voix et du mouvement de ses lèvres, que de vraiment l'entendre exposer ses plans.

La prière ne s'accommode pas de pensée rationnelle.

Il ne réalise pas ce qui se passe quand Dieu se penche vers lui, mais seulement quand ses lèvres touchent les siennes, le faisant frissonner d'extase.

"Maintenant que tu t'es libéré de tes obsessions, peut-être pourrais-tu te concentrer." dit-il sans indulgence.

Mikami s'incline, et essaie de ne pas désirer plus.


	5. Sacrifice, LightL

_Cadeau pour Meish Kaos, qui voulait du Light/L sur le thème "sacrifice". Spoilers jusqu'au tome 7. Encore une fois, le yaoi est discret._

* * *

Les criminels visés par les premières exécutions méritaient de mourir, de façon évidente.

L est la première victime que Light désire à n'être pas mauvaise, juste égarée ; sa mort reste rationnellement nécessaire.

Plus encore : elle serait jubilatoire. Comme les dieux anciens réclamaient des victimes innocentes, belles et brillantes, il veut celle-là. De façon brûlante.

Il prend effectivement sa vie, finalement, et la certitude de sa supériorité intellectuelle, jusqu'à son nom, son existence entière. Même ses déclarations d'amitié. C'est énivrant.

Elle ne vient que longtemps après, l'impression floue qu'il aurait voulu prendre encore plus.


End file.
